The morning task at hand
by suzuki kiyo
Summary: my first shojoai fic...Oneshot. Review!


A small note to Tilun, if you're out there: I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRRYYYYY! The computer had broken down two months earlier and i had lost all my files on it, so i couldn't quite deliver on time...BUT! I will give a final update as soon as I can now, okay? We just had a new computer ad i'll be updating the final chapter of confessions...thanks for all your helpful reviwes, hope we can keep in touch!

Ahem! Now that that's done and over with, this iks my first shoujo-ai fic. A one-shot. Hope you like it! Reviews, please?

The morning task at hand- the Sailor moon version

(Good luck with the grass)

Rating: T

Genre: comedy, shoujo-ai

"Gloves..."she said, pulling on the tight rubber fabric on her hands again for the second time.

Check.

"Hat to protect me from the deadly sun," she tugged on her straw hat and tipped it once for good measure.

Check.

"Cool sunglasses to make me look…well, cool," she took off her shades from her eyes and examined them proudly before replacing them back on her face.

"Check," she replied to herself in deep satisfaction and cracked her knuckles. This morning wasn't like any other morning. No, it was the day she dreaded since they had shown their first signs of blossom with their small roots at spring's awakening. It was the day she dreaded since her ecstatic fiancee would drag her ass out of bed, threaten to not make her lunch, supper or not even a snack for her on that day until she had done this dooming chore. She said she would even couch her for the entire night, if not the entire weekend at that!

And worst of all, the day she dreaded always seemed to come on a Friday.

And it just happens that today was…Friday. Friday the 13th? No, but it sure felt like it to her. She just wasn't lucky on those days!

She glared at them and pulled out her first weapon out of her pail and dug it slowly into the Earth. How she hated, loathed, despised this with all her being. Even though her eager lover said it was a peaceful thing to do and a calming one, she truly thought the utmost opposite of it. This truly wasn't her thing; she was a trophy-winning racer after all! She had crowds to wow, cars and motorbikes to ride and girls to swoon! She was an avid runner and had top-notch skills on the piano and on the track field!

She scoffed, shaking her head. But…that was only half of her life. The other half required a lot of flying and dodging away from villains. Sometimes they would be jumping off heroically off of super-high buildings (or trees, skyscrapers, whichever) and unleashing deadly but super-cool and complicated energy attacks at the enemies of the world. Those were the same enemies who were threatening the world daily (or they would actually come only once a year giving us good guys a deserving break) with their oh-so "evil" plots of body-snatching, mischievous chaos-making, their utterly idiotic supernatural mix and match fantasy monsters and their one **_BIG_** goal of potentially being able to take over this great big world that we call Earth.

And you thought the Inners had it bad.

The grumbling blonde sighed and dug deeper again, soon making a circle around the plant. She put the small shovel back in the pail and soon mixed her protected hands in the circle of earth and slowly reached in until she found the main roots that she was looking for. And with a loud grunt and a heave of her hand, Haruka tenoh pulled out her first batch of spring fresh flowers. The roses were red; thankfully they were never blue.

She smiled bitterly. This was only one of many of which she had to wretch out from the ground to make her fiancee happy. To get her chance of some sort of a morning's sleep the next day. To actually get to sleep side-by-side on the bed with Michiru and not on the cold leather of the lonely, unwelcoming couch the previous night. She shivered a little at the thought and stood up, still gripping onto the freshly picked roses and dumped them nonchalantly on the ground.

"Let's see," she looked around to the left rows of daisies and daffodils, then to the right rows of twenty-something roses and violets. She cracked her knuckles again and rolled up her left sleeve with her muddy gloves still on. She counted each of the flowers on one side then the right row on the other.

If she could do all that before noon, she could have a chance at what Michiru would have cooked for lunch then. _Better finish what I started then, eh? _Haruka thought as she crouched down and returned to what she deemed as "The flower man's task".

And, she, of course, was far from the experienced people who specialized in picking flowers or plants up and out from their muddy, earthy home or things like that. No, Haruka tenoh was a lover. Haruka tenoh was a fiancée. Haruka kendoh was a "father", a handsomely talented racer/athlete and Sailor Uranus, Outer senshi of the winds.

But no way in all of Earth and beyond was Haruka Tenoh ever a gardener. No way in heck. Except when her beautiful lover had asked her to of course.

_She_ was an exception.

A small hand poked the blonde's shoulder an hour later after that. She was almost done. She just had what, twenty roses to poke and prod herself through the thorns and earth and roots until she reached lunchtime? Plenty of enough time to make an organic bouquet and present it to the lady in waiting.

"Gardening again for Mom?" Asked little nine-year old Hotaru. She was the cutest little button of sunshine around their home. Except when she would sometimes bring their household into a nuclear silence of doom and well, _death_ back in the early days. Then Michiru would lecture her lightly in the manners of how to control her growing powers. Setsuna would take this time to scoot out of the house and go off wherever she went off during that time. Haruka would be fever-ridden from the near-death experience for hours but wasn't complaining; watching endless marathons of racing TV on demand while being spoon-fed back to life and taken care of by a worrying Michiru was one of her favorite fantasies. Sometimes she would even add some practiced fake sneezes and bring up the thermometer with the nearby heater.

She chuckled a little and looked back at her daughter." Uh huh, Haruka's "cleaning up" the garden, if you will. And what are **_you _**doing, Hotaru-chan?"

She shrugged." I got bored watching Mom cook her pancakes and buttercakes, so I came down to see what you were doing. Setsuna isn't home at the moment, so I couldn't bug her. She isn't home very much lately anymore, is she?"

She shook her head. Then blinked. _B-butter cakes? Pancakes? All that for her greedy old self? Why I oughta…I hope she still leaves some for me._ Haruka sighed and blindly cut away another rose and chucked it to the ground along with the other piles of roses while Hotaru dodged the incoming flowers. She was too busy speeding up her chore to notice that she was actually throwing them at _her_.

"Ummm, Hotaru-chan?" she asked hastily, sticking her tongue out and swiping away at another flower, "would…you…mind (ugh!)…Telling…me (ha!)…What…time it is-DAMMIT! GAWD! IT FREAKIN', FUCKIN' HURRTTTSSS!" she growled and hissed as she had cut her finger and had a thorn in it.

"Haruka-papa? You alright?" she asked concerned. She watched as the cussing blonde blew really, really hard on her cut and hopped up and down frantically, almost like dancing a drunken sailor's wild jig. The violet-haired girl giggled at Haruka's uncoordinated dancing then quickly ran around the blonde once or twice until she ran around her once more then dashed over to the house and yelled,

"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa's cut herself and has a thorn in her too!"

No response until a shadow ran over to the balcony, quickly swiped the door open and looked down at her daughter and panted. Michiru raised a brow.

"You sure that she isn't faking it this time around?"

She nodded. "She's swearing like crazy! Saying things like-"she was quickly halted by her mother's hand over her mouth. Michiru sighed and patted her daughter's shoulder.

"Wow, you're quick." Hotaru mumbled.

"Please don't repeat what Haruka-papa says. She's just a little furious over her cut. Let me handle all the big bad words that are coming out of her dirty mouth, okay, Hotaru?" The girl nodded and ran back inside the house then ran up the stairs to the balcony that peered over everything. This would be fun to watch.

Michiru sighed and walked to the now-whimpering Haruka on the ground with hands on hips and aqua eyes glaring down at her fiancée. Haruka blew once more at her cut then gulped as she noticed who was peering over her. Sweating all over her face, the scared blonde slowly looked up at her and smiled nervously.

"Hiya doing, Michiru-chan…Is-is it lunchtime yet? Heh heh heh…"

The Ocean senshi of Neptune crossed her arms. She glanced over at the piles of roses on one side then the violets and daffodils on the other then reluctantly sighed. She bent over and pulled out her lover's bruised hand to her face to examine the evidence. Then with a quick tug, Michiru pulled out the thorn that blocked her hissing lover's finger circulation then dragged her out of the garden and into the patio and left her there on the ground.

"Wait here. The buttercakes are almost ready. I'll go get them out of the oven then I'll come back for you."

"Yay…"Haruka said throatily. Maybe today was a lucky Friday after all. She may actually get to eat lunch now! She laughed at her victory and clenched her sore fist.

A few minutes later, Michiru came back with a first aid's kit and sat down beside her. Haruka raised out her hand to her and winced as she bandaged her opened finger then playfully kissed it. "Awww…thanks." She said. Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Can you stand up now?"

Haruka nodded and sprung back to life." Hah hah! Haruka Tenoh's back! Victory pose!" she grinned and gave a peace sign to the sky.

Michiru laughed slyly before getting up again and turning her back on him to return inside she replied,

"Good girl! Now you've just got to finish the garden and mow the lawn! Maybe _then_ I'll consider leaving something for you when you're **_completely _**done." She continued laughing as she left the flabbergasted and twitching blonde alone to process the fact that she was actually far from done.

And you though Haruka Tenou had it bad beforehand.


End file.
